


Sutoroberī majo

by Kirausagni



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: El Gang Reborn (Not Revamps), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry is a High Magician who lives with the el gang. One day during a battle, she flees, only to fall in to Henirs, a place full of magic. Soon she wills to leave the closed confines of Henirs. This is hers and the 'new elgangs story'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Magic, Ya know.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Wanted to write about my Elsword OC and hey! I just happen to have a cross fic. -_- The one on FF will be updated faster.

A young, pink haired girl flipped through the pages of a thick grimoire, one that was about elemental magic. For you see, this young girl was learning elemental magic. It was quite amazing for a girl as young as her.

Her magic instructor was skilled, very skilled, in the magic of the elements. For you see, Aisha had saved Elrios with the el gang, but this story isn’t about Aisha the elemental master, it’s the story of Strawberry, the magician.

Strawberry sighed and placed down her grimoire, she at times, got tired of reading about elemental magic and couldn’t understand why she couldn’t dabble in the magic Add uses.

He had offered to teach her this magic, but being the protective mentors they are, both Aisha and Elsword declined for Strawberry. Both of them.

Add hadn’t softened over the years of him being in the el gang, no, Strawberry was just really good friends with the maniac.

Standing up, Strawberry received the attention of Aisha who was also reading. “Where are you going?” Aisha asked, with a friendly atmosphere.

Strawberry sighed and looked at her mentor. She signed ‘To help Add or Eve with something. I don’t know, maybe help Ara with training?’ Aisha looked at her with annoyance, Strawberry was mute and often had Eve, Add, Rena or Raven with her to translate.

“You know I don’t understand sign language, but whatever. Go do whatever you’re going to do...” said Aisha. Strawberry giggled and waved to her mentor as she left Aisha’s tent.

“Berry~” Strawberry immediately stiffened at the voice. Turning around she waved hi to the too-friendly elf.

Rena smiled at her and asked, “What are you going to do now?” Strawberry thought for a moment, then pointed to Ara’s tent.

“Ah I see...so you have no time for training with me and Raven then… That’s too bad...” Rena pouted with a disappointed tone, knowing Strawberry could never decline getting a chance to fight against her fourth and fifth favorite people in the gang.

Strawberry immediately brightened up and signed ‘Let me go get my weapons.’ Then took off to her tent.

Strawberry’s tent was shared by her favorite nasod. Whom she waved to when she entered. Eve looked over her shoulder at the passing magician and gave the smallest smile. “Why hello, Berry.” said Eve.

Strawberry laughed a little and signed to the nasod. , ‘Rena already calls me that, don’t you start too!’

Eve turned back to her work with the smile still fixed on her face. Strawberry quickly gathered her main weapon, a pink staff. Add had given it to her for her birthday, it was made from a cool metal that allowed Strawberry to utilized her magic to it’s fullest potential.

She then grabbed the thin blade that Ara had given her. Strawberry knew where it came from. It was Ran’s, who the el gang had defeated in battle.

To respect Ara’s fallen brother, Strawberry often used it as her sword.

She attached the sword to her waist and handled the staff with care in her hands.

She waved a quick goodbye to Eve as she rushed to the training area… which was, in all truth, just a piece of forest with no trees.

The trees flew past her as she jumped the rocks with ease. Agility was something that she had learned from Raven. The only reason she wasn’t teleporting was because of the after feeling. She always felt horribly nauseous. It did not at all feel delightful.

Strawberry pushed back a branch and made her way in to the training area, in which Raven and Rena were already crossing blades.

It was always amazing, to watch a ‘blade dance’ as Rena and Strawberry called it.

Strawberry put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, loudly. This caught both Raven and Rena’s attention.

“So she didn’t lie about training with someone… According to Chung, that’s new.” Raven said and Rena elbowed him in the stomach.

Strawberry rolled her eyes ‘I just don’t like training with the trap thank you very much.’ she told the two adults. They both chuckled at the 17 year old girl.

Rena then stepped out of the battle circle, only to push Strawberry in to the circle. Strawberry blinked and signed ‘I’ve never had to fight Raven before, something new in this camp.’

Rena smiled and said “Ready? On your marks. Go!”

Strawberry used the move she always used first, meditation. Raven shadow stepped right to her and she jumped to the left of him and used lightning shower, stunning him.  
  
The stun didn’t last long though and Raven used Shockwave, which Strawberry avoided with ease.

This shocked the Blade Master, he didn’t know just how agile the young mage was.  
  
She jumped over his head and used the blunt end of her sword to hit the back of Raven’s neck which knocked him down.

Strawberry landed on the ground next to Rena, was surprised at the outcome of the heated battle.

Strawberry smiled at Raven as he got up rubbing the back of his neck groaning.

“Now that was surprising, good work kid.” Said Raven as he pat Strawberry’s head.

“I agree. Now who wants to go back to camp and get some lu-”

Rena was cut off by a loud siren. The second good thing about being in this spot, was that it was near Velder so the gang knew when trouble was near. And right now, trouble was near.  
Strawberry looked at Rena and Rena looked at Raven.

They all nodded and headed back to camp. Raven went to Elsword and Aisha who said that demons were invading the city, again. The whole el gang gathered their weapons and rushed towards Velder.

Strawberry was hot on their tale, when she reached the end of the forest she saw a open field with beautiful, golden wheat and the el gang fighting the demons. The sounds of battle rung out through the valley and the afternoon sun brought brightness to the dark field.

Strawberry’s eyes went wide with fear, for this scene reminded her of her nightmare.

Strawberry stood in a field that looked exactly like the one the battle was in. But the Strawberry in the fields was not Strawberry. She looked older, with two pigtails hanging from her head, otherwise her hair was all down.

Her eyes, hidden by her thick bangs, she was visibly shuttering and shaking, shivering from an unknown fear. Strawberry heard her name being called from behind her, and she turned around, the dream Strawberry turned around and Strawberry almost threw up.

She visibly had black and red blood splattered all over her. Her cheeks, her clothes, her hair, everywhere.

Tears leaked from her eyes under her bangs, just as she is about to lift her head, Strawberry wakes up.  
It infuriated Strawberry to no end.

Strawberry gripped her staff, so tight she was afraid it might break on her. Strawberry hid her eye’s behind her bangs and cried, she cried so hard.

Strawberry turned around and bolted in to the forest, as fast as she could. Her face hidden behind her arm. Which was trying to stop her from crying.

All of the sudden, Strawberry felt like she was falling, she took her arm away from her eye’s to look around her.

The space around her was blue and it looked like it was pulsing, there were navy blue cubes with light teal lining in them. Everything was so new to her.

Strawberry painfully hit a cube, then another, then another, she was falling deeper in to where ever she was. This continued until Strawberry hit the bottom.

It hurt, it hurt so much that Strawberry wished that she had died instead of suffering through this.

Finally, finally to Strawberry’s relief, she blacked out from the pain.

/Forty Minutes Later/  
Strawberry flinched up from the place she was laying down. She was still in the new place. Strawberry carefully got up, careful not to injure herself anymore then she already had.

Looking around she saw that there were two door like things, deciding her situation couldn’t get any worse, she started towards the door thing to right.

The door broke apart to a billion pieces and was transported to… Velder?

It looked like the palace entrance, but different there were many demons here.

Strawberry went weak in the knees. W-what is this place?

Just her luck that the demons noticed her. Standing up she readied her staff, she had her blade with her, but she didn’t think about using it. She was too terrified.

She grit her teeth and used meditation. Good, her mana was up to 300. She used meteor call, a move she hadn’t used much since learning it. It did amazing damage to the demons but that didn’t stop them.

They advanced on her like bullies advance on to a nerd. The biggest one picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

Just has she gave up and knew she was going to die, they disappeared in a flash of blue sparkles and so did the dungeon stage.

“Now what is a child doing in Henirs?” said a voice. Strawberry turned her body towards the voice behind her.

Standing there was a man in a black robe that had a few golden chains and locks,he had spiky white hair and a gray mask that only showed one yellow eye.

She looked at him and signed ‘I myself, don’t know...’

The man looked at Strawberry and then spread his arm over the open space he called ‘Henirs’. “Do you, know who you are?” He asked and Strawberry quickly shook her head ‘no’.  
“You, Child, are in Henirs or as your friend, I think he calls himself Add, calls this world, Time and Space.”

Strawberry’s eyes widened considerably and Glave chuckled. “You want to learn about dimensional magic correct?” Strawberry nodded, she knew different types of magic existed. He chuckled again. “I suppose I’ll take you ‘under my wing’ and teach you this magic, help you grow stronger.”

Strawberry tried to jump in happiness but she fell down instead. She groaned and Glave said “We will need to get you healed first of course. And because you must know my name, I’d like to know yours. Child won’t fit for you in a few years.”

/And So, Strawberry Trained With Glave For Eight-Teen Years, Her Age Stayed The Same Because In Henirs Time Stops. Nine Years In, She Earned The Honor Of The Title Dimension Witch. Eleven Years In, She Saw People Practicing Attacks In Henirs, She Wanted To Join Them But She Couldn’t . Soon, Strawberry Had Completed Her Training And Deciding That She Could Learn No More, She Snuck Out Of Henir, In To Elrios, A Different Elrois From The One Before. One She Knew Nothing About.

Strawberry kept her head down, looking towards the dirt. She had left Henirs, Glave wouldn’t be mad, he would understand.

Strawberry looked up at the signs and decided to go the way she thought most appropriate, she went to Elder.

The normal hustle bustle of the tiny town always excited the witch as it did so now.

  
And it felt so good, to see Elder instead of just Elder’s bosses, who she had defeated many times.  
She walked down one of the back alleys, which was less crowded and discarded her hood.

She turned to walk deeper in to the alley and suddenly a black haired boy crashed in to her. She fell backward and so did the boy.

“Ugghhh. That ones gonna leave a mark.”He said as he rubbed his back. He looked up at Strawberry and froze. “Umm.” He said awkwardly. “Get back here you little brat!” Was heard from one of the other alleys.

“Oh crap!” He then proceeded to grab Strawberry’s wrist and started running. “Come on! Don’t let em’ catch us!” he yelled over to her while running.

Strawberry’s amazed expression disappeared and she smirked. Then she proceeded to teleport them to the outskirts of Elder. Oh no. There is was, that nauseous feeling. Strawberry had to grab on to the tree for support.

“That. Was. AWESOME!” Yelled the boy as he turned back to Strawberry, “Hi there! I’m Midnight! An expert swordsman!” He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Strawberry could now see who she’d teleported. He had messed up black hair with ruby red eyes and wore a black and white knight’s uniform. On his back was a silver blade, much like the one Raven used.  
Strawberry shook his hand and signed ‘I’m Strawberry’ His face brightened considerably, and he said “You can use sign language Strawberry?! That’s awesome, it took me, around a year to learn it!”

Strawberry smiled brightly at Midnight and signed ‘Do you know where the El Gang is? Like Elsword, Aisha, Add, Eve, Rena, Raven, Ara and Chung? Oh, and Lu and Ciel.’ Midnight looked at her like she was crazy. “First off,” he said quietly, “That El Gang died more than a hundred years ago.”


	2. Borderline Good, Borderline Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! >

Strawberry look at Midnight with a shocked expression. ‘ _That’s impossible! I’ve only been_ there _for eight-teen years! And moreover, time was stopped for me while I was there! They, shouldn’t be dead...’_ Strawberry signed out messily, with tears in her eyes.

 

Midnight looked at her like she was mentally insane.

 

“Listen, er, Berry-” Said Midnight slowly. “Don’t call me that!” Yelled Strawberry, her voice scratchy from never talking. Strawberry glared at him through teary eyes.

 

Midnight sighed and pulled Strawberry into a hug.”It’s okay. Your okay, right? That’s what matters.” He said to her.

 

Not being able to sign Strawberry just cried on his shoulder. Don’t ask her why, she just trusted Midnight.

 

Soon, Strawberry stopped crying and backed away from him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Strawberry clapped her hands together. ’ _So, what do we do now?_ ’ She signed to Midnight who scratched the back of his head. He then said “There’s a whole continent out there! I want to explore it! But we’ll have to start with the next town over, I’m an infamous thief in Elder.”

 

Midnight noticed the sun going down and smiled at Strawberry. “Can you, uh, set up a camp with your magic?” He asked.

 

Strawberry giggled and nodded. She made a fire pit in the middle and put a log to the right of it. Midnight went to gather fire wood.

 

Soon when Strawberry finished rolling out the sleeping bags, (one pink, one black) she waited on the log.

 

This Elrios was _beautiful._ Every bush and tree was green. There were almost no clouds in the sky and, was always a gentle breeze. Most importantly, _there was almost no crime._

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

Midnight broke a branch as he was coming back to the makeshift camp. Strawberry was lying down on the log, so he left her alone.

 

Midnight lit the fire, being a Magic Knight came in useful… sometimes. The fire was warm and toasty, it would never go out as long as Midnight had at least one mana. He looked over at Strawberry, who was sleeping soundly.

 

“Why did you need to know about the El Gang?” He questioned her under his breath. Midnight stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag.

 

After he got into his sleeping bag, Midnight fell in to his usual dreamless sleep.

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

Strawberry was the first one up, she always was. Strawberry, hunted around for some fresh herbs and caught a few fish, then headed back to the camp. On her way, she tripped over something and was a little annoyed because now she had to wash the fish again.

Strawberry looked back at what she had tripped over and what she saw amazed her.

 

There, on the ground, was three purple and white spiked dynamos. Forgetting about the fish, she crawled over to the dynamos and picked them up. They were barely recognizable, but she still recognized them. They were Add’s Time Tracer dynamo. She looked to both sides of her and used her magic, to make them good as new.

 

She cupped her hands over the delicate pieces of machinery and whispered some words, to reverse time’s effect on them. When she took her hands off, the machines floated around her head making her laugh.

 

She picked up the fish and sighed.’ _Looks like I’ll have to wash them again...’_ she thought. Then stood up and started back to camp. Strangely, the dynamos trailed behind her, like they did with Add. She looked at them with a confused face, then laughed a little more. ‘ _Okay fine, you guys can stay with me..._ ’ she thought and the dynamos rubbed against her arms.

 

She was half-way to the camp when suddenly she felt a light presence on her head and shoulders. Strawberry lifted up her hand to her head and felt… a hood?

 

She pulled the piece of fabric off her head after carefully placing her next meal in the trust of her magic.

 

She almost teared up at what it was. There, in her arms, was Add’s old coat. Heh. The dynamos really knew how to make Strawberry happy.

 

She slipped on the coat over her Dimension Witch outfit and started walking back to the camp.

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

When she stepped back in to the camp, she saw Midnight already awake and looking around for her.

 

She handed off the fish to the dynamo and told them to start cooking them.

 

Midnight was staring at the dynamo as if they were some sort of alien. Strawberry snapped her fingers in front of his face, catching his attention.

 

“Mornin’ Strawberry.” He said yawning. She laughed at him and then he caught sight of the jacket she was wearing. “ Where did you get that?” He said, suddenly alert. ‘ _From them,_ ’ she signed then pointed at the dynamo. ‘ _it’s a… old friend’s..’_

 

Deciding not to pry any further, Midnight began to pack up the camp and Strawberry went to help the dynamos with breakfast.

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

Both teenagers started walking to Bethma, the town next to Elder. The only thing Strawberry could say about the small desert town, is that it was hot, _really really_ _ **hot**_.

 

Strawberry pulled the coats hood over her head, even if it was a hundred degrees, she _refused_ to take the coat off. Midnight was confused at this point, if she’s complaining about the heat… why not just take off the coat?

 

Strawberry smiled and waved at passing regulars in the town. They didn’t wave back. Which also confused Midnight to no end.

 

“Hey Strawberry, why are you showing these people kindness? They aren’t showing you any...” said Midnight, at the form of Strawberry waving at another person who just scoffed at her. ‘ _We have to show kindness to people-’_ “Kindness is sometimes the only thing we can give, right? That’s my family’s motto.” said a voice behind them. Both teenagers turned toward the voice. There sat a light-green haired girl.

 

She wore the Trapping Ranger uniform and had her hair tied like Aisha’s. One of her eyes was a striking red, the other an electric blue. One of her teeth was sharpened, and looked like a fang.

 

‘ _Yeah! That’s right!’_ Strawberry signed to the girl, who just nodded. “Exactly. The motto originates from my ancestor, I don’t know which one...” Said the girl. ‘ _Rena. Rena the Night Watcher.’_ signed Strawberry.

 

“Um, I’m not trying to stop a happy moment but, who the heck are you?!” Said Midnight, glaring at the elf. “Oh yeah! Where are my manners? I’m Yumi. A Trapping Ranger.” Yumi said with a smile.

 

Strawberry smiled back at her. ‘ _My names Strawberry, I’m a Dimension Witch._ ’ She pointed at Midnight. ‘ _And that’s Midnight, a Magic Knight.’_ Strawberry signed and Yumi nodded. “I see. Why are you guys traveling together?” Strawberry looked at Yumi, then looked at Midnight. Midnight looked at Strawberry, they hadn’t thought of a reason, it just seemed...natural…

 

“We’re-” Midnight gulped, then straightened his back. “We’re going to, remake, the El Gang.”

 

Yumi gasped. It had been _so long_ , since she’d seen the word El and Gang used in the same sentence.

 

She picked up Erendil and pointed the tip at the two travelers. Midnight backed up in fear whilst Strawberry stood her ground. She knew what that meant, it either meant a challenge or, to show the holder’s strength.

 

Strawberry glared at Yumi, noticing that she had exactly enough mana to use magical makeup.

 

She assumed that Yumi fought the same way Rena did. ‘ _I will not back down to a challenge.’_

 

Yumi smirked at her and sheathed Erendil just as the group of three heard clapping.

 

Yumi’s and Midnight’s head snapped to the source of the sound while Strawberry looked through the corner of her eye.

 

“Very well done! You seemed to know what you were doing pink-haired girl! Now seeing that I must ask for help. I am Luna, the Sheriff of Bethma.”

 

Strawberry fully turned around faced Luna, and snorted. ‘ _isn’t that the exact opposite name of the old sheriff? Luna, Stella?’_

 

Luna raised an eyebrow at Strawberry. “What? I didn’t catch that...I don’t speak in hands.”

 

Yumi translated for her. “She says ‘ isn’t that the exact opposite name of the old sheriff? Luna, Stella? _’”_

 

“Quote en quote?”

 

“Quote en quote.”

 

“Yes, that was the old sheriff’s name.” Luna’s eyes glanced to the skyline and saw the sun just beginning to set.

 

“Well, Bethma invites you to spend the night in exchange for help with the nasod/lizard infestation.”

 

Midnight and Strawberry exchanged looks, they were remaking the El Gang… The best choice here is to help.

 

Midnight turned to Luna, “We’ll help.”

 

“Great! Now Yumi, I need to see you, follow me.” Then Luna waved to a house closer to the deserts.”You can live there. See you in the morning, rest up!” She said walking away with Yumi in tow.

 

Midnight and Strawberry took long strides to get to the house and out of the heat.

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

 

Midnight sleepily yawned as he woke up to his stomach growling, going against his better judgement, he stood up and checked the fridge for food. Midnight sighed. “Jerky… Will have to do for now. Hey Strawberry you want any?”

 

Midnight turned to go back to his sleeping bag, only to see Strawberry was gone. She had slept in her sleeping bag next to his, so they’d be close, the desert got really cold at night.

 

He threw the jerky down on the counter and ran out the back door to see a figure standing over the cliff that over looked the deserts all around.

 

As he approached, he saw it was Strawberry and just as he was about to ask her why she was out here, he heard a song being sung, Strawberry was using her voice to sing.

 

Midnight walked closer to hear the song, it was semi-calming and wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t woken up. The lyrics were smooth and flowed easily, he found it easy to get the song stuck in his head.

 

He hummed quietly along, with Strawberry.

 

The boys of the empire  
They set head fire  
Pull the plug sire  
I'll spit fire  
  
Gents of the empire  
Strangle my desire  
Pull the plug sire  
And I'll spit fire  
  
I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad  
And I can't get rid of a tingeling fear  
You'd sort me out if my head gets clear  
I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free  
I used to be blind and I still can't see  
And I won't get around to a change of mind  
As long as nobody breaks my stride  
  
Tricks of the empire  
Make happy kids aim higher  
Higher up they wet fire  
Fools of the empire  
  
I went to school in the empire  
Learnt the rules from a brat sire  
I be a fool of the empire  
'Til I break loose spread fire  
Burn it down  
  
I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad  
And I can't get rid of a tingeling fear  
You'd sort me out if my head gets clear  
I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free  
I used to be blind and I still can't see  
And I won't get around to a change of mind  
As long as nobody breaks my stride

 

I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad  
And I can't get rid of a tingeling fear  
You'd sort me out if my head gets clear  
I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free  
I used to be blind and I still can't see  
And I won't get around to a change of mind  
As long as nobody breaks my stride

 

She suddenly stopped and turned toward Midnight. She blushed a vibrant red, one that could have rivaled the red of the flames Midnight could summon.

 

Taking rushed and long strides, she jogged into the house, Midnight following close behind.

 

She was already in her sleeping back, still a bright red. Midnight followed her lead and layed down in his sleeping bag.

 

Soon he was asleep, the soft song she sung playing in rewind in his head.

 

_ **/\/\/\000/\/\/\** _

 

 

In the morning, Yumi practically ran to their temporary house.

 

She happily knocked on the door to see a tired Midnight with jerky hanging out of his house. Behind him, Yumi could see Strawberry doing her hair up in twin-tails.

 

“Hmm? Good morning Yumi.” said Midnight while yawning.

 

Yumi grabbed the teenager’s shoulders and yelled “I want to help you remake the El Gang!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Borderline' By Tove Styrke. *Yargh, that took me a while. Anyway, Yumi was inspired after my Night Watcher who people call Bow. (Bow in Japanese is Yumi) Also, can you guess why Yumi wants to join them?


	3. My Dream Like Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry, Midnight and Yumi complete their first mission and Strawberry gives a gift to Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are '7 years' by Lukas Graham and 'Do You Hear What I Hear?" By Carrie Underwood

Midnight stared at Yumi, wide eyed. "You- Really- You- WHAT?" Stuttered out Midnight. Strawberry chuckled behind him and Midnight whipped around and glared at her.

"Oi! The elf who wants to join the gang is over here! She is most definitely not the wit – mage behind you." Midnight turned back to Yumi. She had sounded like she was going to say . . . well not say mage. But what word begins with- oh. Midnight just got it. Yumi was going to call Berry witch.

He grit his teeth and smiled. "You wanna join? Awesome!" He pulled Yumi's wrist into the house and before she could fully recover he whispered in her ear "But first things first, Berry is not a witch."

He pulled away and waved over Strawberry "Hey Berry"-She glared at him-"Time to go." Strawberry nodded and pulled on the white jacket.

As she walked over, Midnight noticed the jacket was torn and frayed, but still wearable. Yumi regarded Berry with stern eyes, then smiled and lead them back to town.

"Your, I mean our first mission is to find the source of the power outages that happen randomly throughout town. Easy 'nough anyone have any ideas?" Berry signed to Yumi 'me.' "No? Okay. Guess we'll just have to take a shot in the dark then." Yumi sighed out.

Midnight tried not to show it but the elf ticked him off at that moment. As Yumi day dreamed about where the heck the problem was originating from, Berry pulled on Midnight's shirt. He turned to her and she signed 'The Nasod Mines. . . Add could never get a good signal to the rest of the gang when we were there.'

Midnight smiled at her and pat her head. "Yumi, what about the nasod mines. . .?"

"Oh yes! That's a great idea!"

"It's not my idea. Berry remembered that Add could never get a signal to the rest of the gang while they were there."

Yumi turned around with an angry expression and Berry flinched back, still holding on to his shirt. "Let's just . . . go. . ." Midnight said in barely over a whisper. "Berry lead the way, you've been to the mines before right?" Berry nodded and walked in front of the knight and the ranger.

"How, do you stand her?" Midnight glared at Yumi and held a flame to her chin, it licked her skin in what Midnight assumed was pain. He extinguished the flame and followed after Berry, Yumi on his heels.

~x0x~

Strawberry looked around the mines and Midnight saw disgust painted on her face. He walked up to her side, Yumi only a little bit behind her on her other side.

"Nasods? Please? The only things here are rusted or corrupted." Yumi said glaring in disgust at a vine that dripped . . . oil? That's oil.

Berry walked slowly in to the mines, Yumi stayed behind glaring at the mining cavern. Midnight stepped on something that sounded like metal under his feet. "Eugh, a nasod." Strawberry looked behind her and signed 'Itsa' healer. Good thing it's out, if any of these things are still activated, this mission would be a lot harder.'

"How so?"

'It's in their name Night, they would heal the miners. Pesky things they are.'

She signed chuckling. "I see . . . So, you fought these with . . . Divide . . .?" Berry glared at Midnight. 'Add.'

"Oh yeah . . . Add . . ."

Midnight didn't know why he was upset because Berry hung out with some long dead maniac, but he just cared.

Berry ran straight through the mines, she must have an idea of what's causing the power outages.

"Yumi! I think Berrys' onto somethin'!" Midnight called across the cave and soon the elf joined him.

"Which way?"

Midnight ran in the same direction as Berry, Yumi hot on his heels.

~x0x~

They reached the end of the mines in what felt like forever to the Magic Knight. At the end of the mines were huge double doors that were a dark, navy green and were rusted closed.

"No way we're getting these open . . ." Yumi said.

'We sorta have to, the dynamos say the electric current is coming from here.'

"Welp, Witch, no way we getting those doors open."

Berry made a little humming noise in her throat and snapped. The doors open immediately and now the three could see a huge robot at least five times Midnight's height, it looked pretty old fashioned.

Sparks were flying out of it, that didn't seem to stop Berry though. She walked right up to it and commanded the little flying box things to do something.

After a minute all the lights in the mines went off and a small light lit up where Berry was standing.

She walked over to where Midnight supposed Yumi was and then walked over to Midnight himself. She grabbed the sleeve of his coat and a bright flash of light blinded him momentarily.

When he opened his eyes again, they were in front of the sheriff's home. Berry bent over clutching her stomach.

"Did . . . Did you just teleport?" Yumi said looking at Berry's hunched over form. Berry swallowed something, stood up straight and nodded.

"Cool."

Berry smiled at Yumi and knocked on Luna's door. She must have just gotten out of bed, she was in her pajamas.

"Oh my, did you solve the problem already?" She said looking around at the three teens.

'Yes, we did. Wally No. 8 MK2 was trying to power on and the mines were short circuiting, so all we had to do was shut the mines down using a transmitter that gave off electrical waves that could over power the original coding in his mother board. The amount of data in the electric wave made the mother board overcapacitate and well, explode.'

"English Strawberry! Do you speak it?!" Groaned out Yumi.

"What'd she say?"

"Um, we made it explode?"

"It looked a lot longer than that . . ."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Hmph, well that's our biggest and main problem, so you can do whatever you want."

Luna said waving them off and slamming the door shut.

"She can be a real female dog sometimes. Don't worry about her." Said Yumi smiling at Berry. Her mood just did a 180o degree flip.

"Come on then! We have to get to . . ."

'Altera.'

"Right! There!"

Berry giggled and pulled Yumi back to the house they were all living in for now. At dawn tomorrow, they will disembark for Altera.

~0~

Berry opened the door to the small shack and Midnight and Yumi plopped down on the couch.

She opened the cabinets and seemed to growl.

She turned around towards Midnight, 'YOU ATE THE JERKY?!'

"Yep! It was good too."

'What will I ever do you with you Night . . .'

"Kiss me cause Imma cool guy."

"Ha, in your dreams." Said Yumi and signed Berry at the same time.

"You injure me."

"Yep, we don't care."

"Haha! Don't be like that."

~x0x~

Yumi was asleep on the couch, Midnight was wrapped up like a burrito in his sleeping bag, and Berry? Berry wasn't in the house.

Ever since she started training in Henir, it became nightly tradition to sing a song or lullaby, sometimes even two, Glave wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

The night wind blew through her hair, it was cold and calming. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,  
"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream, like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

(Lukas Graham!)

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me, at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing about everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old

Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother, I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

A dead bush behind her bristled in the wind. Berry turned around towards the source of noise and saw Midnight.

"Uh, Hi. I thought I'd join you . . . in the cold . . . out here."

Berry giggled and took his hand in hers. She tugged him to the peak of the cliff where the breeze felt the best.

She turned her head to Midnight. Just tonight, just tonight, she will sing two songs.

Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite

Said the little lamb to the Shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
Ringing through the sky Shepard boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
A song, a song  
High above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea

Said the Shepard boy to the mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
In your palace wall mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold

Said the king to the people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
Pray for peace people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
The child, the child  
Sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light

"What song was that?" Midnight asked, tilting his head.

'It's a song called 'Do You Hear What I hear?' As you can tell, I use it as a lullaby. It's quite calming . . .'

"Yeah, it seems like it . . . We should go back inside. It's cold out here. We don't want to catch a cold."

Berry nodded and followed Midnight in to the house.

"Good night Berry."

Midnight wasn't sure, because he was half asleep but he swore he heard a soft "'Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^"


	4. Playing With Fire

Strawberry was the first to wake it. The harsh rays of the sun gently brushed against her face, the warmth woke her up.

Today is the day they head to Altera, Strawberry was _really_ happy. She happily stood up from her sleeping bag and checked out the windows.

It looked about, 6:00. Midnight wasn't up and depending on when Rena normally woke up, Yumi wouldn't be awake until 7:00.

Strawberry looked at her dimension witch uniform and sighed. It was a bit torn and frayed, the dress part of her uniform _was the only wearable thing_.

Strawberry sweat dropped, she smirked and whispered under her breath " _I think it's time for a_ redesign."

She started with the gloves. Using her magic, Strawberry made her gloves a light, light pink. They had darker pink cuffs with white edges on the cuffs.

Next came her top. She made the purple dress a hot pink, close to the pink on her glove cuffs. The dress was now a strapless top, now. How would she fix _this_?

Hn. Strawberry made the white piece of fabric that normally served has her coat, the same color as her top. She made them two triangles that led in to one triangle on her back. She passed it over her head and fixed the fabric on her neck, it was uncomfortable because it wasn't being held up.

She growled and made a sort of collar for her self out of silver and put a golden plate on the metal. The plate read 'Strawberry' other than not having to sign her name out anymore, the collar held up the fabric on her neck. Strawberry used the excess gold to great arm bands that held up the strapless tank top.

Next was the skirt, she simply put hot pink fabric that faded to black and put a light pink fabric that surrounded the skirt and ended in diamond tips, all the same color.

She had light pink socks that reached just below her knees and lightly studded hot pink ankle boots with black heels and black edges.

She sighed and looked in the mirror. _Her. Hair. Was. A. Mess!_

Strawberry groaned and brushed out her hair. She was going to miss her ponytails, so Strawberry put her hair in to smaller ponytails on the top of her head that took up her two side bangs. She tied red ribbons around them and smiled.

Strawberry looked out the window again and saw it was about 6:45, Yumi was due to wake up soon.

Strawberry held her star shaped jewel in her hand and wished with all her might for it to add the finishing touches to her costume.

It added a black piece of fabric that stretched around her waist and her star stone now appeared where the two triangles meet.

She heard a whistle behind her, "Woah, you clean up nice Strawberry."

Strawberry whipped around to see Yumi, still with bed head and a cloudy look in her eyes. She nodded and smiled at Yumi,' _Thanks._ ' Strawberry signed.

"Listen Strawberry, I said some things about you and I'm . . . sorry." Strawberry stared at Yumi, when did she say bad things about her?

"I found someone who I could pick on like the other elves used to do to me."

Strawberry blinked at Yumi and opened her mouth.

We came here to run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, uh

And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm, mmm  
See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game mm, mm  
And no matter the weather, we can do it better  
You and me together, forever and ever  
We don't have to worry bout' a thing, bout' a thing

We came here to run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way

Just like fire, fire, fire  
Run it, run it, run it  
We came here to run it, run it, run it

So look I came here to run it  
Just cause nobody's done it  
Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please  
Watch, I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me

Yumi stared at Strawberry with wide eyes, she had never heard her talk, much less sing. Yumi tearfully smiled at Strawberry and hugged her. "Thank you."

Strawberry hugged her back and they stayed like that for a few minutes then Yumi let go and said in a hushed whisper. "Why don't we give Midnight a rude awaking." Strawberry tilted her head. ' _Wouldn't that be rude though?'_

"Well yeah that's why it's called a rude awakening." Yumi said not catching on to the pun.

"Don't bother. Berry's singing woke me up." Midnight said from his sleeping bag.

"So then, lets all get ready to go to Altera!"

**~0~**

"Ugh, why are we going to Altera again?" Midnight groaned.

"To help the Pongos."

"UGGGH."

' _Be quiet.'_

"YOU BE QUIET!"

' _I CAN'T SPEAK!'_

". . . Fair 'nough."

_ **~0~** _

Strawberry smiled at the elf and knight, they went well together . . . Almost like Aisha and Elsword. She wondered if they would turn out the same way; she felt a tinge of an unknown feeling when she said this.

Strawberry found herself glaring at their backs, she'd figured out what the new feeling was. _She was jealous and hated both of them in that moment._

Rustling in the bushes brought her attention away from the lovebirds. There was most definitely something there.

"Hello?" She called out her voice scratchy, it hurt her throat a tad but she was fine.

The bush rustled a little more and out walked a boy around her age, maybe two years older, with black hair, that greatly resembled Raven. Huh. Must be one of his descendents? Maybe.

"Excuse me are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said trying to get up but ultimately failing.

"Look over there! We'll cover this area!" called a voice from farther in the bushes. "He's injured, and won't be able to fight back."

"Oh no . . . You're being hunted aren't you . . .?" Strawberry said and leaned down to where he fell. She put his arm around her neck and helped him up. "We gotta get you outta here." Strawberry began walking, slowly but surely.

"Over there! Girl! What do you think you're doing! That is a mercenary leader!" Strawberry started to run, as fast as she could with the man hanging on her shoulder.

"Argh!" She tripped over a tree root. Strawberry grimaced and crawled back to her knees. The man landed close to the roots and was leaning against the tree. She casted a quick camouflaging spell and started to tend to his wounds.

He was injured badly, but there was only a few wounds; They were really bad though. Strawberry quickly casted the healing spell then gave him her last healing potion. "That was the last potion." she sighed, then waited for his HP to get to 100%.

_ **~0~** _

Crow's eyes opened slowly and he was amazed. He thought for sure he'd be dead already. Because, let's be real here, who would help a mercenary leader? I mean really, no one would.

Crow looked up at the sky and saw it was night and he suddenly realized that he was safe, but not for long, the Velder knights will come for him sooner or later.

He tried standing up but realized he couldn't 1) because it hurt _a lot_. 2) A girl was laying down on his legs, asleep. She wore a white jacket with purple lining and a pink skirt with pink pieces of fabric surrounding the hot pink skirt, she had light pink knee-high socks and ankle high pink and black boots.

A piece of pink hair fell out of her hood, _So she has pink hair._ Thought Crow and shook her awake "Oi. Wake up." The girl groaned and sat up, the hood fell off her head and it was confirmed that she had pink hair.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm Strawberry, why were those people chasing you?" she said, her voice seemed to be almost scratchy, like she was forcing herself to talk.

"Crow . . . ? and it's none of your business." He said half glaring at her. Strawberry huffed and pouted at him like a child. "Well I guess because you're all healed now I can leave," she said in her scratchy voice.

Standing up, Strawberry waved to Crow as she left. Crow growled under his breath, "I'm coming with you. A man leaving a girl to survive in the wilderness alone? That's just straight out rude." She laughed as this comment. "C'mon then."

_ **~0~** _

Midnight set the wooden dummy on fire. He was trying to let out his anger, Midnight hadn't even noticed that Strawberry was gone. What was wrong with him? Normally he notices things like that.

Yumi had set out to find her but, so far she hasn't found, assuming that she hasn't come back yet anyway.

Yumi suddenly, walked out of the bushes shaking her head. Midnight growled used a fire rune on the already charred training dummy.

"Come on, we have to have dinner. Can't have no energy when we help the ponggos tomorrow." Yumi said and went to lay down in her sleeping bag.

He frowned then followed her lead and laid down in his sleeping bag.

_ **~0~** _

Midnight and Yumi were to 'deactivate' the old nasods in the plains.

Midnight was starting to think that doing this wasn't such a good idea.

Strawberry has been gone for a few days, they had searched for her the day after she became missing, then yesterday. Today, Yumi told Midnight to give up, if she wants to, she'll come back.

"Pheonix Talon!" Cried out Midnight as he buffed himself and took out the 4 nasods beside him. "Evoke!" called out Yumi as she slashed a few nasods in half and the other 4 were 'deactivated' by Evoke.

The battle continued as this, until they arrived at the end of the plains. Both teenagers figured that the battle would be easy and anything sweat causing would be avoided, after all, the other nasods were easily beat, even the mini-bosses; Even though they had some trouble.

What they didn't figure was that both of the mini-bosses would be the bosses. Midnight was blown backward from a fire wave and Yumi was frozen then dropped to the ground.

Both teenagers were defeated, they would die here. The one that had blue on it and froze Yumi advanced towards Midnight and lifted it's arm up to deliver the final blow.

"Maximum Cannon!" A male voice called out and then there was only one boss left. "Strawberry you got that one?!" The voice called. _'Wait Strawberry?'_ Thought Midnight.

"Assaulter Strike!" called out a voice that sounded like Strawberry. The nasod that was about to kill him was cut in half with a red, silver, pink and black line, then fell apart and short circuited. "Strawberry . . .?" asked Midnight slowly as the dust cleared. Strawberry slashed her sword down and resheathed it.

Strawberry nodded at Midnight and smiled. _Smiled._ She had a little bit of blood on her. The ponggos _had mentioned a mercenary band that grouped up. But . . . Noway . . . Strawberry . . . Did she?_


	5. I'm Black Then I'm White

“Strawberry . . .? What happened to you?” asked Midnight as he stood up slowly, taking out a health potion and he drank it. On the other side of the field, Yumi was doing the same. 

Her smile wavered for a moment, then she frowned. “Strawberry! This zone is cleared!” Called out the voice from before. A man who looked around three years older then Berry walked up to them. He nodded his head to Midnight as he stood next to Berry. 

“Who . . .?” 

The man chuckled and said “I’m Crow, Strawberry’s friend. Also according to her I’m really edgy.” Berry giggled at this tapped her hand on his back. She leaned up to his ear and whispered ‘Crow that’s my friend Midnight.’

“Ah I see. Hello Midnight.” Crow offered a friendly greetings, Midnight however, did not accept the greeting and simply dusted himself off. “Oh yeah, and you don’t have to worry about the Raven Mercenaries anymore . . . They’re . . . Gone.” said Crow sternly. 

‘That’s not a good way to put it.’ Strawberry signed, while smiling and sweat dropping. “Yeah . . . Uh . . . We scared ‘em away.” 

Midnight let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank goodness! Strawberry didn’t kill them!

He scowled at Crow and said : “Where have you been Strawberry?! You’ve been missing for three days!”

Thunder rang out overhead. “I know that this is a happy reunion, but I would rather not BE FRIED ELF.” Yumi yelled from across the field.

Strawberry laughed and ran over to the older girl. Midnight looked at Crow as he chuckled at her. “How did you meet her?”Midnight asked. 

“I already knew her. She was a childhood friend . . . However-” “Woah woah! Hold up!” Midnight cut in,”How does she know you from her childhood?! Berry was apparently alive 100 years ago.”

“No, she’s from a different dimension. I became an apprentice before her, I didn’t see her often but when I did, we sparred or played tag or somethin’.” Crow responded.

He sighed. “Well. Don’t you have a camp we could all get to?”

“That we do. Follow me.” said Yumi as she approached.

“Where’s Berry?” Midnight asked.

She shoved her thumb over her shoulder.

Crow and Midnight looked where she was pointing.

Strawberry was salvaging one of the nasod shields, when she caught them looking at her she smiled and waved. She signed something but Midnight didn’t see it, darn his horrible eye sight!

“Okay! We’ll see you there!” Crow called across the field and Strawberry nodded and went back to work.

“That settles that. Let’s head to your camp.”

“What about Strawberry?”

“She’ll teleport to one of us when she’s done.” 

Crow shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

“Lead the way.”

~0~

Strawberry continued to dig through the shields with vigor once the gang left. 

She needed something from here . . . Ah! There it is! The last Nasod Chip she needed!

What she needed it for though . . . That was a secret only she and her father knew. Strawberry tilted her head at this thought. Her father was dead, but she seemed to know his job class. Huh. It’s even stranger because she never knew her father, Apple had pretty much raised her . . .

Strawberry shook her head to clear her thoughts. Hn. She had been practicing her swordsman ship longer than she’d like to say.

To take her mind off of her family mystery she hummed a song under her breath.

 

The clock stopped ticking forever ago.  
How long have I been up?  
I don't know.  
I can't get a grip, but I can't let go   
There wasn't anything to hold on to though.

Why can't I see?   
All the colors that you see?  
Please can I be,  
Colorful and free?

What the hell's going on?!   
Can someone tell me please?   
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I'm black, then I'm white,  
No!   
Something isn't right!   
My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!

The trembling fear is more than I can take,  
When I'm up against   
The echo in the mirror!  
Echo!

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.  
I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black.  
I'm gonna run away now and never look back.

 

What the hell's going on?!   
Can someone tell me please?   
Why I'm switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I'm black, then I'm white,  
Something isn't right!   
My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!

She focused mainly on those lyrics. It should be the song she would sing tonight, it is almost sundown after all.

With those final thoughts she stuffed the chips in her backpack and teleported back to camp.

~0~

Strawberry stumbled back into camp just as Crow finished cooking dinner. The dynamos steadied her as she stumbled around for a few seconds.

Once she could walk straight, Strawberry walked up to Crow with the makeshift plates and gave everyone a serving of . . . er . . . meat? He got it from an alchemist, so it may or may not be real meat.

The whole gang sat down on logs, Strawberry and Crow on one, Yumi and Midnight on the other.

“This is actually good Crow. Good job.” Strawberry whispered into Crow’s ear. He chuckled and bowed, “Thank you. I try my best.”

She laughed at this and took another bite. Midnight scowled at the friends while Yumi ate her fill in a flash, how the heck does she do that?

Strawberry stood up, bowed and walked away. “Where is she going?” Yumi asked, her mouth full of her third bowl of beef stew.

“Who knows.” Midnight responded while staring at the place she walked to. “Who knows.”

~0~

Strawberry struck downward with her sword. She was going to train all night if she had to. She’d train like this until her body and soul were ready to contain Dark El.

Strawberry swung to her right. She didn’t care if it was one of the last things she did! She wouldn’t give up! No matter what any Ponggo says about how ‘Absorbing Dark El is suicide! No one had ever done it!’ Idiots.

Strawberry elbowed the air behind her and spun around to swing her sword straight through the air, then she jumped over the ‘air being’, using her sword as leverage to jump and hit any targets behind her.

She thought of a skill Elsword had taught her long ago. Would it work now? Now that she was a Dimension Witch? Training to be even stronger?

“Sonic Blade!” She called out, loudly as she could and spun around, swinging her sword with her. Nothing happened. Strawberry huffed, of course nothing happened! She was insane! Trying to use a Lord Knight skill?! Strawberry was such a disgrace.

She pouted and plopped herself onto the ground, what she thinking? She’s never thought this low about herself. Even when the kids in Velder didn’t let her play with them, even when they threw rocks at her. Strawberry figured it was because she didn’t have an anchor anymore.

She could tell Add. He understood her.

Rena was always helpful and kind. Strawberry thought of her as a motherly figure.

So then who did she go to when they couldn’t help? Ah. That’s right she went to Chung. Honestly, she just liked poking fun at the trap. Strawberry laughed at the memory and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

It was speckled with stars and Strawberry could remember when she and Add would come out to the field on the outskirts of Velder. 

He would work on something while she stared up at the stars. Occasionally asking Add about one of the constellations, or simply just making small talk. 

Strawberry heaved herself up to come face to face with Midnight. Their heads hit together with a painful sounding ‘thud’.

“Ow ow.” They repeated, almost synced up, both teens clutched at their foreheads.

When they pain subsided, they looked at each other and laughed.

Midnight extended and hand and she took it. He lifted her up from the ground and she smiled at him.

“You seemed to be occupied so I decided to not bother you.”

‘It would’ve been fine if you did. I’d rather not fall asleep on the ground!’

“Have- Have you sung yet?” he stuttered out and drew patterns in the dirt. 

Strawberry shook her head and signed,’I have a song that you may like. Elsword taught it to me!’

“Really now? What’s it called?”

She smirked at him and opened her mouth.

 

Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me  
World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey,  
Open up said, "Everybody loves me!"

And you don't have to make a sound  
'Cause they got what you need (what you need)  
Oh oh oh oh

Got love for the people that have warned you  
God love all your sentimental virtue  
Eight balls with the takers that'll make you  
Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you

And you don't have to make a sound  
They got what you need  
What you need  
Make ya say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Head down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me

Well, I play the music don't stop till I turn gray  
Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,  
He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree  
Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made

'Cause you don't have to make a sound  
When They got what you need  
Make ya say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me, everybody  
Head down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Oh  
Everybody  
Everybody

Don't need my health  
Got my name and got my wealth I  
Stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself I  
Lose track of time  
So I might be past my prime  
But  
I'm feeling oh so good  
YEAH!

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Get down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me!  
Oh I said  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Don't you know you wanna  
I said Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Whoa!

“Haha very funny.” Midnight said rolling his eyes. “Can I try a song?” 

Strawberry waved her arms at him as if a maid was introducing some sort of royal.

She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she’s paid for

A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words were swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say,  
She would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Mona Lisa wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa wear me out

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
I'd pay to see you frown

Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for 

He huffed to himself proudly. “Beat that.”

She raised an eyebrow. 

That’s what they did all night, if you were to ask them what they were doing that night, they’d simply respond with a happy smile and silence.

~0~

Midnight yawned as he woke up for the morning. He looked around to see Yumi still asleep, however Crow and Strawberry were nowhere to be found.

He stood up, shaking off the sleeping bag to look for the missing team mates. 

As Midnight walked through the forest he thought about how everyone in the gang got along- expect him and Crow. 

He grunted as he continued to dodge rouge sticks threatening to stab him or to tangle themselves in his hair.

Midnight soon found Crow and Strawberry. They were in the field from last night, either of them sitting on one side of a stump and they were playing cards. 

Strawberry put away the deck of cards and stood.

She waved to Crow then walked off. Crow in turn waved to her. 

Once she was out of sight, Crow simply said, “Midnight I know you’re there.”

Midnight huffed and crossed his arms.

“Where did she go?” 

“Hn. That. Would be none of your business, besides . . . You wouldn’t like it even if I were to tell you.”


	6. A New Player Approaches!

Midnight growled at Crow.

What does he mean? He would get angry? No way.

"I won't get angry."

"You're missing the other part, she didn't want me to tell you." Crow stated while crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll go find her myself." Midnight said to Crow as he passed him, heading the direction that Strawberry was going.

~0~

To say that Strawberry was surprised was an understatement. Crow knew? Crow knew that she was training to handle her father's sword, Conwell?

She clambered through the Nasod Foundry, being careful to look out for the Crow Rider. He had a component she needed.

Strawberry soon approached an elevator that was frozen in it's descent. It looked sad, to say the least. Crow Rider, however was not here.

Strawberry huffed and continued to walk.

She only had one component needed . . . this wasn't good at all.

What if . . . she were to tell you . . . that she had trained with Conwell, officially, she could be a Sheathe Knight. But, Strawberry honoured her Dimension Witch title, so, call her a Sheathe Witch.

Strawberry thought back to the card game.

"Velder and Feita were merged together because of the damage the demons caused."

She ran the words that Crow said through her head, if she was going to regroup with the others, she'd have to travel to Hamel.

"After they'd merged, the two cities figured out that their power combined, would not be enough to fend off the demons, so they ran to Hamel."

"They were foolish, if they cannot fend off the demons themselves, they shouldn't even try, they'll just fail. . . The buncha idiots."

That's how Strawberry responded.

"No, they were smart. Also, that's the dark el talking here, guess it is taking it's effects."

Crow said, reshuffling the deck.

She turned her attention to the direction the ocean would be in, and teleported.

The side effects immediately kicked and she almost fell to the floor, that's how nauseous Strawberry was.

After quickly drinking a health potion, Strawberry shakily stood up and looked around. What she saw made tears prick her eyes. The dynamo seemed to get closer to her, the area was gloomy and had a bad felling about it.

Waving it off, Strawberry stared in shock at the ruins of the El Gangs old tents.

Most of them were torn to shreds. Others weren't even standing anymore. Add's white and purple tent's left side was caved in, the white was almost a yellow and the purple was more of a pink.

She carefully walked over to it and walked inside. The screens were distorted but she could barely see the outline and planning that looked a bit like . . . Eve? But Add had given up on that chase a long time ago.

The dynamos seemed to deactivate and they fell into her hood. Strawberry walked over to where the tent caved in and lifted up the material, on his cot was what looked to be Eve.

Slightly rusted but fixable, her outfit was dulled and she had a bit of blood on her.

Strawberry's eyes widened considerably. Her magic! She could use her magic and fix Eve!

Strawberry cupped her hands and summoned her magic, she put her hands to Eve's core on her forehead.

She heard the machinery underneath her skin and stepped back.

Eve choppily sat up and looked at Strawberry. She tilted her head and Strawberry took a step towards her.

Slowly smiling Strawberry picked up Remi and Moby from the cot and handed them to her.

Eve's eyes suddenly went dull and she spoke slowly "Code updating, please wait a moment."

~0~

Midnight pushed branches out of his face as he walked towards the United City, as they called it now. He had forgotten what it used to be called Ham . . . Hamlet? No . . . Hamel?

GAH! He can't remember! Midnight jumped over a fallen trees, he was now walking through one of the forgotten kindoms . . . Velder.

He soon came to a clearing, so he looked down at himself and dusted off his clothes.

it was just fine  
we lived in peace  
looked to a happy ending

the days were bright  
they shined like gold  
every step ascending

our dreams came true  
our path was clear  
the moon watched safely from above

but every smile  
is not the same  
and every heart's not filled with...

love for mankind  
look around it's getting very hard to find  
not every open wound is simply healed by time  
but revenge is always sweet  
and chaos is the prize

feel it everywhere and you see it growing  
enemies arise and the hate is flowing  
shattering the moon and bloodying the sky  
the machines of war will fuel both sides  
and the greed will only grow more lies  
farewell to days of peace cuz now it's time to die

The singing was soft and Midnight recognized the voice immediately.

"Strawberry!" Pushing through the last branches, he saw a ruined camp and in the middle of it, Strawberry sat on a mossy log.

She jumped and turned towards the Magic Knight. Smiling at him, she signed 'Oh. Hi Midnight. How are you?'

He stomped up to her and took her shoulders in his hands, and shook her. Hard. "What the heck were you thinking?! Leaving with no warning?!"

"She did it because she had to."

Midnight snapped his head to the voice, there stood a girl with white hair.

"You really are like the Idiot, aren't you?"

Strawberry nodded.

'He is isn't he?'

"UGH SHUT UP!" Midnight rubbed his temples and grabbed Strawberry's wrist. "C'mon, we're leaving."

A branch rustling caught the three's attention. "Oh no, now I'm lost . . . Darn it."

Came a voice, it sounded male.

Soon, they had a person to match that boy to. He was pale, and wore a hooded coat that reached his knees. It left a lot to imagination.

The boy snapped his head up, making his hood fall. "Oh hello! I'm kinda lost, can you tell me where to find . . . Atlas?"

Strawberry and Eve sweat dropped, while Midnight just tilted his head.

"You . . . Idiot!" Yelled Eve and Strawberry at the same time.

The boy just blinked. "Huh how am I an Idiot?"

Eve swiped the map out of his hands and pointed to the top, where in a chicken scratch cursive wrote 'Elysion'.

"Oh. I see."

He smiled up at the team of people. "Thank you. I'm Shirou. It's very nice to meet you."

Eve crumpled the paper and glared, "Electrecia," She muttered.

Midnight blinked at him, "Erm . . . I'm . . . Midnight . . ."

Strawberry picked up the map, unfolded it and handed it back to him. 'I'm Strawberry, it's a pleasure.'

Shirou nodded at the Midnight,"Why are you all together here?"

"Well you see . . ."

From there Midnight explained their situation to Shirou.

He explained that they were going to meet the rest in Hamel and Shirou decided he would go with them, something about, not knowing his way around Elrios . . . ?

~0~

The path to Hamel was uneventful and the team rarely saw Shirou, when he came back his excuse was "I was training."

Strawberry would always put her hand on his shoulder and sign 'We understand.'

However this night it wasn't Shirou missing, no, it was Strawberry. Earlier today Shirou had told Strawberry about a peaceful field just south of where they were.

All three sat around a fire and were, to say it simply, bored.

"Oh I know. I hear humans like to learn more about others. Why don't we tell each other about our pasts?"

"Hmm. That actually sounds like a good idea. Okay, Electrecia, you go first."

". . . I would but with my new code installed and updated, all memories of the past code, were deleted during maintenance."

"Okay . . . How about Midnight?"

"I grew up in Elder with my older brother and twin sister. If I were to saw life was good . . . I'd be lying. When bandits attacked Elder, my brother was killed, and seeing my sister's skill, the Red Knights recruited her. Leaving a 9 year old on the streets. For 8 years I had to steal, cheat do anything I could to survive. Soon, the village alchemist took notice of me, and trained me to become a Magic Knight. That's when I met Berry. And now, everything is good."

Midnight finished off with his hair covering his eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Everything is . . . Good."

Shirou put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in understanding.

"Since I was a kid, I've trained. The whole family believed I was destined for greatness, I was a prodigy, even by their standards. Which is really high might I add." He chuckled at this part, then continued," I mastered my family's art then left their care at the tendor age of 14. Realizing I wanted to bring justice to the "other side" I became a mercenary, however I didn't know that that bloodlust? It was just a disorder from my mother who was a demon."

Strawberry then appeared out of no where. Wait, WAS SHE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!

'I was going to say I found Crow and Yumi but I would've interrupted your backstory. But I'll say it now : I found Crow and Yumi.'

As if on queue, the two teens came out of the bushes. "Oh, hello." said Shirou smiling, he looked er . . . sparkly. Like a child who was just too happy.

"Erm yeah. I'm Crow this is Yumi." Crow said quickly, then in a flash sat down next to Strawberry, Yumi sat next to Electrecia.

'My turn? I guess I'll just say it, because I'm too lazy to sign.'

Strawberry sighed and turned it gaze to Midnight. A growl broke their stare, making all of the teams jump in fear of what would happen.

"Strawberry!"

She looked at Crow, gulped, then nodded. "Ma-Mael-MAELSTORM RAGE!"

The demons closest to her were pulled into the attack.

Crow came up to Shirou and put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's see what you got, New Guy."

He smirked at the younger male and shouted "Crescent Divider!"

Shirou had figured "Hey! New people, let's show em what I got."

So instead of firing Crescent Divider forward in one direction, he fired it around his perimeter, knocking any and all demons unconscious.

But, it also destroyed a bit of the woods, and knocked Yumi and Midnight off their feet.(Literally, they were heaps on the ground.

"Hmm." Shirou turned to the person behind him.

Crow had his nasod arm on his chin and he was staring at Shirou.

"W-What?"

He stuttered out, not used to being stared for other than training reasons. "Ah hah!" He said snapping.

Shirou jumped back with a wierded out and scared expression written on his face.

Yumi and Midnight rubbed their hands and stood up.

"Woah!"

They both ran over to Shirou and made comments on his attack, and how over powered it was.

Crow soon joined them and said, "Good job."

It might not have seemed like a lot but it was how Crow showed his respect, in his own . . . weird ways.

Midnight looked over at Strawberry over Shirou's shoulder.

She was hunched over holding a piece of hair, one of the pieces that hung over her shoulders.

Crow noticed his stare and took a glance at Strawberry while Yumi and Shirou were both talking.

"What's she doing. . .?"

Strawberry slide the piece of hair she was playing with over her ear.

She jumped around towards them. Her purple eyes, a bloody red, but then they turned back to purple.

"Mm! Get over here slow poke."

The piece of hair she was playing with before fell out, she quickly put it back into place and ran back over to the gang to join them.

However what Midnight and Crow didn't notice was that, that piece of hair was a menacing black.


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

“We’re going to . . . Hamel?”

“You . . . You must turn back! It’s not safe here.”

‘In the end, you failed to save them.’

“Hello, my name is Kaki Seiker.”

“Everyone, please calm down! The United City is safe!”

“Please, calm down, I can vouch that you all will be safe, as long as we’re here.”

“Why? Why should you put your life in our hands? Let me introduce myself then, hello, my name is Strawberry Sieghart. You can trust us.”

-Next Time : Kingdoms On The Brink Of War.-  
“Y-you’re a demon!”


End file.
